


Мой брат

by Deathfeanor



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, POV First Person, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Summary: Кусочек жизни Гакта глазами его сестры.
Kudos: 1





	Мой брат

— Твой брат — дурачок или что? Я видела, как он стоит посреди улицы и болтает сам с собой, когда шла в школу.

На мою парту падает длинная тень. Это Стерва подошла ко мне. Ее имя — Танака Мико, но я зову ее Стерва. Нам по шестнадцать лет, и мы ненавидим друг друга.

— Он просто играет. Все дети так делают.

Я пожимаю плечами. Я даю ей понять: она идиотка, у нее нет братьев и сестер — откуда ей знать, как ведут себя дети?

Мне было пятнадцать, когда это случилось. Родители уехали навестить родственников. Мы остались вдвоем. Тебе семь. Ты настоящий демоненок, но я спокойно отпустила тебя с друзьями купаться. Ты плаваешь, как дельфин. Ты не натворишь глупостей. Я спокойна за тебя.

— Эй! Старшая сестра! Старшая сестра Гаку!

Я на кухне. В открытое окно просовывается лохматая мокрая голова. Это твой приятель, Таро. Он старше тебя на полгода и потому покровительствует тебе. От волнения он несколько раз ударяет по велосипедному звонку.

— Гаку утонул! — выкрикнул он и умчался.

Я выбежала из дома в переднике, схватила велосипед и помчалась вслед за твоим приятелем. Нагнав Таро, я попыталась узнать, что именно случилось, но он только повторял: «Гаку утонул, Гаку утонул!»

Только на берегу я поняла: мой брат мертв.

Мне восемь лет. Ты лежишь на диване, мама возится с тобой, а я, сидя на пятках возле дивана, наблюдаю. Твое личико поворачивается из стороны в сторону — так соседская собака вертит мордой, когда слышит незнакомый или неправильный звук. Твой взгляд останавливается на мне, и ты тянешь в мою сторону ручку. Я наклоняюсь к тебе…

— Мама! Он хватает за волосы!  
— Говорила, причешись!

Мой брат мертв.

Я смотрю на океан, глаза слезятся от солнечных бликов на волнах. Я стараюсь не думать. Мальчишки сбивчиво рассказывают, что случилось. Я слушаю и не слышу. Я смотрю на океан. И вдруг вижу! Вижу мутную точку! Это ты! На ходу скидываю туфли и передник, платье, остаюсь в трусиках и лифчике. Мне что-то кричат сзади, но я ничего не слышу.

Я должна вытащить тебя из воды, живого или мертвого.

Стерва не сдается. Ей скучно. Она хочет затеять драку. В прошлый раз я ее отделала, и она жаждет получить реванш.

— Да нет, — медленно говорит она, — он блаженный. И Хиро так говорит.

Хиро — мальчик из выпускного класса, который нам обеим очень нравится. Хотя все знают, что у него есть девушка, мы сражаемся за его внимание. Мне неприятно думать, что Хиро говорит такое про тебя.

— Да пошла ты! — отмахиваюсь я. — Станет Хиро что-то говорить такой замухрышке!

Мы на берегу. Ты весь синий, я не слышу твоего дыхания. Кто-то помогает мне оказать тебе помощь. Ты лежишь на боку. Посиневшие губы слегка приоткрыты, веки плотно сжаты.

Мой брат умер.

Я закрываю глаза, чтобы не заплакать. Ты несносный, ты достаешь меня, ты ломаешь мои вещи, но я люблю тебя.

Боги океана, сделайте так, чтобы мой брат ожил.

Струя воды вырывается из твоего рта, ты рвано и хрипло дышишь. Худое тело вздрагивает от холода. Кто-то укутывает тебя полотенцем, а я быстро одеваюсь и беру тебя на руки. Ты тяжелый для меня, но я никому не доверю нести тебя до дома. За мной плетется Таро, тащит мой велосипед. Обхватив мою шею руками, ты шепчешь, едва заметно заикаясь от холода: «Сестренка, я видел калейдоскоп… Он такой красивый…»

Вокруг столпились одноклассники. Они предвкушают драку и затаили дыхание. Ждут, что я отвечу. Все знают, что брат для меня — больная тема. Я вспыхиваю порохом, если кто-то скажет о тебе плохо. И все знают, что мой восьмилетний брат дерется, как тэнгу, а я — его старшая сестра. Стерва зря надеется меня одолеть. Я выше, сильнее и ловчее ее. И злее.

С того дня все изменилось. Твой взгляд, легкий и светлый, как у всех детей, стал твердым и внимательным. Иногда ты замирал на несколько минут, вглядываясь куда-то. Тебя отружал мир, видимый только тебе.

— Ты видела, сестренка? Там стоял самурай!  
— Там не было никого, братик…  
— Но я видел!

Когда ты говоришь такое родителям, они обрывают тебя на полуслове и просят заткнуться. Но мне, мне интересно тебя слушать. Интересно и немного страшно.

— Да у вас вся семейка на голову больная! — огрызается Стерва. — И брат твой сдохнет в психушке, где ему самое место!

Я вскакиваю, опрокидывая стул и парту.

— Подраться хочешь? — спрашиваю я.

Вместо ответа она плюет мне в лицо. Я хватаю ее за волосы и свободной рукой бью в живот.

Одноклассники за моей спиной взрываются восторгом. Мы со Стервой валимся на пол и мутузим друг друга от всей души. Она пытается расцарапать мне лицо, но я уворачиваюсь.

Когда приходит учитель, нас растаскивают. У Стервы разбито лицо, она сплевывает кровь. Я отделалась клоком волос и порванной блузкой. После уроков завуч позвонит моим родителям, и мне крепко влетит дома. Но пока, пока я победитель.

— Мама, она сама напросилась! — объясняю я потом дома. — Она назвала Гаку идиотом!

Ты сидишь тут же, в гостиной, и рисуешь. Услышав свое имя, поднимаешь голову и смотришь на меня, потом переводишь взгляд на угол комнаты и шепотом говоришь кому-то, кого видишь только ты: «Я же говорил, она всегда меня защищает».

Тебе семь, и я несу тебя, дрожащего от холода, все еще синего, на руках до дома. Ты прижимаешься ко мне, крепко обхватив меня за шею, и рассказываешь про калейдоскоп. Я не слушаю. Я думаю только о том, что ты чуть не умер, и пытаюсь унять дрожь в теле.

Тебе восемь, ты сидишь в гостиной и говоришь невидимому собеседнику: «Она всегда меня защищает», — и мне хочется плакать.

Тебе двенадцать. Ты крадешься по коридору, стараясь сделать так, чтобы тебя не видели родители. Ты снова влез в драку. Пиджак порван, штанина испачкана в крови, губа разбита, фонарь под глазом. Я только усмехаюсь, понимая, что твой противник едва ли выглядит лучше. Ты окидываешь меня критичным взглядом и улыбаешься разбитым ртом: «На свиданку собралась?» — «С кем подрался?» Мы говорим шепотом. Ни тебе, ни мне не хочется попасться. «Если спросят, я у Норико». — «Если спросят, я попал под машину».

Тебе за тридцать. Я сижу у тебя в гримерной. Ты лежишь на диване напротив меня, закрыв глаза и свесив руку. Бледный, уставший, ты кажешься гораздо старше своих лет и гораздо слабее, чем есть на самом деле. Я молчу, чтобы не ругаться. Поучать тебя бесполезно. Ты был демоненком в детстве, а теперь ты настоящий демон, Король Демонов. Ты и без слов знаешь, что я хочу сказать. Я молча жду, когда ты оклемаешься настолько, чтобы можно было ехать домой.

Ты вдруг вздрагиваешь и бормочешь во сне: «Я же говорил, она всегда меня защищает».


End file.
